


Master

by Undertaker_Darling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, General Kinkyness, Harry Lost The War, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker_Darling/pseuds/Undertaker_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am going to fuck you, my pet, and I am going to make you like it, love it even. You will be begging me for more and hating yourself for it." Lucius said, before kissing Harry roughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have to thank A.R. Wolf, because without her I wouldn't have had the inspiration for this. Next, this is the first yaoi sex scene I've ever written and any tips or constructive criticism is welcome!

  Harry sat on the thin cot, thinking of how he'd gotten himself into this situation. He'd lost the war and now he was Lucius Malfoy's 'pet'. What that meant exactly, he didn't know and what he did know was that he wanted the thick leather collar on his neck gone, but it was attached with magic and no matter how hard he tugged and pulled on it he couldn't get it off. It made him feel helpless. Harry shivered, pulling the thin sheet tighter around him, the room they had him in was cold and Lucius hadn't allowed him to keep his shirt despite his protests. The sound of someone unlocking the door caused Harry to look up just in time to see the smug form of the eldest Malfoy walk into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Lucius turned to him with a cold smile as he approached the bed. "Hello, Harry, how is my new pet?" he asked. Harry scowled, "I'm not your pet, Malfoy." he growled. Lucius reached toward him, hooking his fingers into the collar on Harry's neck and jerked him down, off the bed onto his hands and knees. He followed the action with a shout, his surprise making him throw the sheet away from him.

  "This collar says you are my pet, Potter, and you will address me as your Master." Lucius said, his voice low and eerily calm. Harry looked up at him, pure hatred ringing in his green eyes and asked, "Or what?"Lucius snatched him up and threw him onto the bed where he hit with a yelp of surprise.

  Lucius then straddled him, "It seems you're just begging to be punished, pet." he said, his cool grey eyes sparking with an unknown emotion. Harry struggled against him as he spelled his wrists to the iron railing above his head and his ankles to the metal posts of the cot below. He wiggled uselessly trying to get himself free when he felt something hard pressing down on him from where Lucius straddled him. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes s he realized what shone in the man's eyes. Lust. This was why he had requested to have him. Lucius Malfoy was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do about it. The man straddling him gripped his jaw roughly with a cold hand and leaned down, his cool breath ghosting over Harry's face. "I am going to fuck you, my pet, and I am going to make you like it, love it even. You will be begging me for more and hating yourself for it." Lucius said, before kissing Harry roughly. He clenched his lips together, unable to turn away. Another hand drifted from the center of his chest to roughly grip his package, causing Harry to gasp. Lucius took advantage of his open mouth and plunged his tongue inside. Harry struggled against it, but couldn't do much against the hand gripping his jaw. It tightened as he struggled, causing him to let out a small whine of protest. Lucius pulled away, licking his lips. "The next time I kiss you, you had bet kiss back, or you won't like what I do to you." Lucius then once again fastened his lips to Harry's, plunging his tongue inside his captive's wet cavern, relishing the taste of him. Harry reluctantly kissed back, moving his tongue against Lucius' as it plundered his mouth, as if he was trying to memorize every nook and cranny. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Lucius began to slowly message the soft length in his trousers. Lucius released his lips to unfasten the collar to bite and suck on the boy's pulse point, causing another moan to escape Harry's lips. He then bit his lip to stifle the pleasured noises as Lucius bit down on his neck. Harry whimpered as the pain mixed with pleasure and he struggled once more.

  "Stop moving!" Lucius growled before once more nibbling on the tender flesh of Harry's neck, marking him with a dark bruise. Harry bit his lip harder and ceased his movements. Lucius slowly trailed his hands up his sides, forcing a moan from his now trembling lips. Lucius then pinched and pulled his nipples, causing the boy to gasp and arch into that, he chuckled as he let them go. He pulled his wand out of his robes and with a flick, Harry's trousers and Lucius clothes were gone. Harry gasped when the cold air suddenly hit his hard cock. Lucius nudged his legs wider apart. Harry's eyes widened and filled with panic, "No! No! Please no!" he pleaded as he struggled to get away from him. He received a slap to the face for his efforts.

  "Shut up, I'll do what I want with you." Lucius growled, spitting on his hand and slicking up his cock before grabbing Harry's hips and getting into position. He thrust in, ever so slowly, causing Harry to scream in pain as he was stretched. Lucius waited for Harry to stretch around him, not wanting to damage his new pet before he got to enjoy him to his fullest. Tears welled in Harry's eyes and fell down his cheeks. He then pulled almost all the way out and slammed roughly back in.

  "AHHH!" Harry screamed, back arching. Lucius grinned and did it again with a light moan. Harry's scream was quieter as that sensation was almost... pleasurable. He then began to thrust at a slow rhythm to search for the spot that would give his pet the greatest pleasure. Harry soon felt something struck within him, making him clench around Lucius as his back arched and his eyes clouded over with white at the blinding pleasure. Lucius moaned and, when Harry relaxed once again, picked up the pace, making sure to roughly hit that spot each time. Moans forced their way out of Harry's mouth and his hands clenched into fists where they were attached to the railing. Lucius moved downward, the ends of his long hair caressing Harry's sides, causing him to shudder. He clamped his lips on a nipple and sucked, causing the boy under him to moan loudly and unwillingly force himself further on Malfoy's hardness.

  "Yes, ah, moan for me, Harry. Be a good boy for me and I'll pleasure you just right." Lucius purred, scratching down his sides. Harry moaned, turning his head away from Lucius, who chuckled. He slowed his pace, rubbing torturously over his pleasure button as a hand reached down and slowly bean to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, sliding his hand down as he thrusted in. Harry writhed in pleasure beneath him.

  "Nooo-ahh!" Harry moaned, causing Lucius to chuckle above him.

  "I can do whatever I please with you, my little pet." he replied, squeezing Harry's length and slamming into him, causing the boy to moan loudly. "I want you to moan for me and beg me to come. I want you to say 'Please let me come, Master.'"

  "No! I, ah-hah, won't!" Harry said, shaking his head, trying not to listen to the foul string of dirty talk coming out of Lucius' mouth. Lucius squeezed the base of him a he once again pounded harshly into him. Harry screamed and moaned as pleasure coursed through his veins like wild fire. He felt a heat gather and tense in his loins, searching and begging for a release. Harry whined as the pressure began to build. He writhed under Lucius and thought to himself,  _I don't want to. I can't.... Oh God, I have to or I'll explode._

  "Please, please, please." Harry moaned out, unable to keep in his pleas. Lucius chuckled.

  "Please what, pet? Do you want to come?"

  "Please, ah, please let me come, Master!" Harry pleaded, cursing the words even after they left his mouth.

  "No." Lucius said, increasing the pace and roughness of his thrusts. Harry screamed, writhing wildly underneath his captor. Lucius held him still by one hip as he pounded into him, moaning as he did so. His fingers would bruise the skin darkly in an hour. It wasn't long until something wet coated Harry's insides. Lucius had come inside of him. Harry writhed more beneath him, desperate for release from that vice-like grip. Lucius slid out of him and asked, voice low and breathy.

  "Do you want to come?"

  "Yes! Yes, please!"

  "Please what?"

  "Please, Master, please let me come!"

  "Good boy." Lucius said, letting go of Harry's throbbing length. His orgasm tore through him, coating his chest and stomach in sticky white. He screamed as he came and when it was over he passed out.

  Harry was woken up by a slap across the face and he weakly looked up at Lucius, who was now fully dressed once more. "Wake up and listen up. This collar won't let you leave the manor. I'm letting you roam the house for now. Do not try to escape, you've, you've nowhere to go and punishment will be severe. Do you understand?" Lucius asked, putting the collar back on him. Harry, voice sore from screaming and moaning, answered, "Yes... Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! This is un-beta'd and all spelling, grammar, and other mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Undertaker Darling


End file.
